1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integration method and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integration method using on an electronic schoolbag.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the advantages of light weight and small size, portable electronic devices such as smart phones or tablets are widely used in human daily life. In order to provide the students and parents a more convenient way to access the learning information from school, the portable devices are used as schoolbag to records various information such as course agenda, school schedule and homework and even to provide a teacher-parent communication platform thereon.
However, the information or the data are published or provided by different departments of the school. That is, different information or data platforms provide various information and data. Accordingly, in the electronic schoolbag, different applications are designed to receive the specific information and data to provide different functions. Hence, the user needs to familiar with the functions of different applications and switches between the applications in order to obtain the information or data he/she needs. Thus, the operation convenience is decreased.